


Witchlight

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Lime, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: “Am I really?”He lifted a lock of hair from your shoulder and wound it around his finger. “What?”You smiled. “A witch?”HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 2





	Witchlight

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another installment to this series! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Witchlight**

It was already late by the time you made your way into your house. Tired, bone weary but satisfied you went around, turning on a few lamps here and there, bathing the room in a soft glow that wouldn’t worsen your forming headache. With a groan you sank down on the couch, propping your aching feet up. You rubbed your hands over your face, trying to chase off the fatigue, but it was to no avail. 

You smiled to yourself and leaned back, resting your head on the cushions, sighing deeply. Your studio sessions were done. An hour ago the techs had finished the mixing of your album. It was done. Sort of. You still had photoshoots to think of, album designs, the marketing campaign that the record label had come up with. In two months’ time you would be very busy. But you were looking forward to it.

For now, you had a few weeks to rest and gather your wits about you. The holidays were coming up and you had invited your family over for Christmas. You´d get the tree this weekend, put it up a little early so you could enjoy it. Christmas was a time you cherished. You loved the warmth and festivities that came with it. 

That love for it had driven you to write that passionate song last year. 

You reached out for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. You surfed through the channels for a while, straightening as a familiar commercial caught your eye. Your eyes widened as you gazed at the screen.

You had seen the contract renewal with Calvin Klein on Hilde’s desk, but hadn’t really paid attention to it. Hilde took care of such things. She had informed you that the company wanted to broadcast the commercial for another year and you had given your consent, knowing it would boost your Christmas single again.

You stared unabashedly at the scenes playing out. Last year, you had shied away from watching the commercial, has been unable to appreciate the needy look on your face. Now, you saw it through different eyes. You bit your lip as a warm feeling spread in your gut.

Without thinking you grabbed your phone, looking up Heero’s number. You were about to call him when you remembered he would probably be out partying or something. It was already late anyway… But you could text him.

_I saw the commercial and now I´m thinking about you again._

You hid the send button before you could change your mind. You had tried to be a bit more open to whatever Heero made you feel the past few weeks. Ever since he had come by that night, taking care of you so sweetly, you had felt warm all over when you thought back on it. 

You’re phone beeped and you opened the new message that had arrived.

_That’s good, because I’m on my way._

Your eyes widened. Oh shit. You looked like a scarecrow! You shot upright and ran upstairs to brush your hair and freshen up. You dabbed some concealer under your eyes to hide the dark smudges of fatigue. Afterwards you wandered into your walk in closet to change. You changed the comfortable sweatpants you preferred in the studio for an ankle length black dress with lacy sleeves. You checked your appearance in the mirror. Much better. Although you were sure he would be able to tell you were tired. 

You made your way downstairs again, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. You took your time to open it, not wanting to appear like you had rushed to the door. 

“Hey…” you said as you opened it.

Heero smirked at you and backed you up, into the house, kicking the door shut with his foot while his mouth took possession of yours. 

“Hey,” he murmured huskily when he pulled back.

You slid your hands along his shoulders and leaned into him. “You were on your way here?”

“I figured you could use some company.”

So he wasn’t able to stay away from you. That knowledge sent a wicked thrill through you. You nuzzled along his jaw and nipped at his earlobe. “Imagine that.”

He chuckled and started to shrug out of his coat. “I take it the mixing is done?”

“Yes, finally.” You grinned at him and took his hand, pulling him into the living room with you. “But I’m not telling yet. You can come to the release party and listen to the end result there.”

“Deal.” He dove in and grabbed you around the waist. 

You laughed and wrapped your legs around him as he made his way over to the cough. He sank down with you in his lap, while his hungry mouth found the side of your throat. You heard him inhale deeply. 

“I think I’ll have my way with you right here,” he said, his voice gruff with desire. “Right now.”

Your eyes drifted shut as your head rolled back. “I’m yours.”

His hands slid up from your hips to your breasts in a sensual caress. His touch was possessive, something that never failed to turn you on. You buried your hands in his hair and kissed him, your mouth hungry against his. The taste of him was intoxicating, and you welcomed it with an appreciative moan. His hands slid under the hem of your dress and up to your thighs. He pulled his mouth away from yours in surprise when his fingers teased along your hipbone.

“No underwear?”

You gave him a wicked smile. “I certainly don’t need it, do I?”

He gave you a beguiling smirk and nipped along your jawline. His hands continued to caress over your thighs, igniting a fire that only burned brighter. Because it was him, because he made you feel so much. Your hands were busy working on his fly and once you were able to push his pants and underwear down, you rose above him. 

He groaned at the vision you created as you sank down on him. “You witch.”

Your hair tumbled over your shoulders, the fire in your eyes wild and wicked. You shuddered from the power you created with him, and let the need take you.

Afterwards you spoke quietly. “Am I really?”

He lifted a lock of hair from your shoulder and wound it around his finger. “What?”

You smiled. “A witch?”

“You certainly looked like one just now.” He nuzzled your forehead and sighed contently. “Bespelling me with that fire in your eyes.”

You smiled and snuggled more into him. “Hmm…”

“It’s probably the dress.”

“You think?” you lifted your head from his shoulder and gave him a teasing wink. “Did it make you imagine me casting a circle with your blood?”

“Jesus.” He laughed and pulled you in for a kiss. “Quite the imagination.”

“I thought I had used it all up for the new album, but I guess it’s still there.” You trailed your fingers over his chest, feeling the jump of his muscles through the fabric of his shirt. “I guess you inspire me.”

“Do I?” He used his hold on your hair to angle your head for a deep and sensual kiss. “I’ll be taking you upstairs soon.”

“Oh?”

“I have a vision of you in that dress, on the bed… candles on the nightstand.”

“I’m almost thinking you’re trying to romance me.”

As soon as the words were out, you realized your mistake. You never touched the subject of turning this… whatever it was, into a relationship. You froze in his lap. 

“Does the idea offend you?” he asked, his tone turning a bit cautious.

“I don’t know.”

“We’ve been doing this for over a year now,” he said matter of factly. 

You were quick to scramble out of his lap. “We should discuss this some other time.”

He got up to follow you as you fled upstairs. “Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

_Yes!_ Your mind screamed. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest as fear clawed at your throat. But your tone was more subdued when you spoke. “Why can’t we enjoy this without the complications?”

His gaze narrowed. “So you just intent to use me and toss me aside when you’re done?”

“Of course not!” you snapped back. “Jesus, do you think that badly of me? I genuinely like you, okay?”

“You’re scared,” he concluded, his tone turning mild. He was quick to approach you and took you into his arms. “Why?”

You hid your face against his shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He sighed. “I’ll drop it for now.”

Those words didn’t make you feel any better. You were off the hook now, but you knew he would bring it up again. This was going too fast, making you dizzy. Trying to be more open was not the same as getting over your fear of being hurt again. 

“I’m trying,” you whispered. 

You felt him smile against your forehead. “That’s good enough for now.”

His fingers hooked under your chin and he tipped your head back so he could kiss you. You were glad for the distraction and buried your hands in his hair. You’d communicate with your body what you didn’t dare to say out loud. 

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
